camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Watson
; ; ; Appearance Angel has curly brown hair and brown eyes. She has peachy skin and is 5'4. She is usually seen with her huntress bow and comfy clothing. Angel hardly ever wears make-up and if she does it's only for really special occasions. Dresses are also an uncommon sight on her. She is very agile and flexible with an atheletic body built for hunting and archery. Personality Angel is freindly and is always nice to others. She is very likeable and a social butterfly. No one can stay angry at her for longer then 5 minutes. She is usually seen with a smile on her face. She is often described as inmature and bubbly and is only serious during hunting. History Weapons and Armour Heron-Mark-3.jpg|Angel's Sword Angel Armour.jpg|Her Armour Angel Necklace.jpg|Her Sword/Necklace Powers 'Bast's Powers' Offensive #Children of Bast can focus an intense beam of moonlight, which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry and armor. #Children of Bast can bring upon a state of pleasure to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Bast can create can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. #Children of Bast can create a shield of pure energy to defend a small area, the longer the shield is held, the more energy it drains. Passive #Children of Bast are more powerful during the night #Children of Bast are more balanced and flexible than others Supplementary #Children of Bast can see almost as clearly during the night as they can during the day. #Children of Bast can amplify their senses to that of a cat, however, the longer they are in this state, the more it drains them. #Children of Bast have empathic connections with cats. Traits #Children of Bast generally land on their feet when they fall #Children of Bast tend to love cats #Children of Bast are loyal and protective to their loved ones #Children of Bast generally more active at night 'Follower's Powers' Offensive 1.Followers of Neith can make stingers that can be used to attack someone. The stingers will leave anyone imobilized. 2.Followers of Neith are able to create a sword or another weapon out of yarn or another weaving material and use it for a short time.a projectile weapons. Defensive 1.Followers of Neith are able to construct a shield out of yarn or another weaving material that can protect them selves for a short amount of time. 2.Followers of Neith have innate battle reflexes which allow them to fight and dodge quickly. 3.Followers of Neith bones are hollow, making them lighter, faster, and more agile than they appear PassiveEdit 1. Followers of Neith unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation. With their will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. 2. Followers of Neith have enhanced sense of smell so they are able to smell things at a far distance. Supplementary 1.Followers of Neith do have the ability to be able to turn into a bee for a short period of time. 2.Followers of Neith can be able to call upon the assistance of bees to attack and swarm an attacker. 3.Followers of Neith possess great flexibility, agility, speed, and endurance. Head Follower and Lt. Follower only 1. In rare cases, children of Neith have been known to be able make others think that the child of Neith is their ruler for a short amount of time. Traits 1.Followers of Neith are very clever and artistic. 2.Followers of Neith generally are. 3.Followers of Neith remain the age they became a follower Relationships Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Children of Bast Category:Followers of Neith